dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Unimplemented Features
The following unimplemented features have a reference in the artwork and/or source code of Don't Starve or Don't Starve Together. Broken Bits and Pieces Broken Bits and Pieces are minable objects found in the Ruins. They can be spawned into the game using the spawn code "rubble". When mined, they drop Rocks and Cut Stone, with a small chance of dropping additional Frazzled Wires, Gears, Gems , Nightmare Fuel or Thulecite. Untitled5.png Fat Fat is a Food category which only contains Butter. It does not exist within the game, but is listed as a value in the cooking.lua files. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Coconuts were also added to this category. Friend-o-matic The Friend-o-matic is a structure exclusive to Don't Starve Together that can be spawned via console and has artwork in the files. Character examination quotes suggest it was intended as a mechanism for players to teleport near each other. Its spawn code is "migration_portal". A structure with a similar function, The Lazy Deserter, was added in A New Reign. Friend-o-matic.png Lava Pit A Lava Pit is a naturally spawning object in the Caves looking identical to Nightmare Lights, except for being colorless. It used to be accessible using the spawn code "lavapit", but has since been removed from the game. When destroyed with a Hammer, the Lava Pit would emit light and start to slowly rebuild itself. Once it had rebuilt itself completely, it would no longer act as a light source. Lava_Pit.png Lava Pit Hammered.png Maxwell's Head Maxwell's Head is an unimplemented feature. Upon being spawned via the console, Maxwell's Head will say, "You forgot to set a speech", and then, "Go do it.", using Maxwell's speech sound files. Its spawn code is "maxwellhead". Interestingly enough, unimplemented Adventure Mode speech lines for Maxwell's Head can be found in the game's strings. Maxwell_Head.png Maxwell's Head.jpg Maxwell's Mosquito Trap Maxwell's Mosquito Trap is an unimplemented item that acts in the same way as the Bee Mine, but spawns Mosquitoes instead of Bees and cannot be picked up. It is activated when the player or another mob steps on it, causing the spawned Mosquitoes to attack them. Like Maxwell's Tooth Trap, it was meant to only emerge in Adventure Mode. Its spawn code is "beemine_maxwell". Maxwell's Mosquito Trap.png Mines.png Player Skulls Player Skulls are items with artwork in the files. The majority of the playable Characters have skulls, as well as some of the Unimplemented Characters. Skulls will not be implemented, as they are only in the game files due to being part of the unlock system in the unreleased game. However, Webber's Skull was added in the Reign of Giants DLC. Wilson's Skull.png Willow's Skull.png Wolfgang's Skull.png Wendy's Skull.png WX78's Skull.png Wickerbottom's Skull.png Woodieskull.png Wes Skull.png Wilton's Skull.png Winnie's Skull.png Wortox's Skull.png Wallace's Skull.png Monkeyman.png Waverly's Skull.png Poison Frog The Poison Frog is an unimplemented Mob in the Shipwrecked DLC, that can be spawned into the game using the spawn code "frog_poison". Poison Frogs are fully functional, able to Poison the player and other mobs by attacking them, and have their own texture. Frog Poison.png Shopkeeper The Shopkeeper is an unimplemented feature that can be spawned using the console, and was probably intended to be a rare Set Piece. Clicking on the Shop Keeper will result in crashing the game. Its spawncode is "basic_shop", however, it was removed in the Reign of Giants DLC. There are textures for several different shops in the game files. Shopkeeper.png Shop tool.png Shop survival.png Shop pig.png Shop farm.png Shopkeeper team.png Shopkeeper icon.png Skull Chest The Skull Chest is a structure that can be spawned via console and has artwork in the files. It is functionally identical to the Chest, except Krampus cannot steal from it. It also appears in the mod called Lost Fragment, a mod made by the developers which was part of the William Carter Puzzles. Its spawn code is "skullchest". Skull Chest.png Sunk Boat The Sunk Boat is a structure that can be spawned via console and has artwork in the files. Its spawn code is "sunkboat", however, it will be invisible. A similar object, the Sunken Boat, was added to the game to promote the Shipwrecked DLC. Boat.png Target Dummy The Target Dummy is a structure in Don't Starve Together that can be spawned via console using the spawn code "dummytarget" and has artwork in the files. It is an immortal mob that shows the damage dealt by the player when hit. It shares its artwork with the Meat Effigy. Dummy3.png Tree Clump The Tree Clump is an object that can be spawned via console and has artwork in the files. It can not be moved or destroyed and blocks any character from moving past it. Its spawn code is "treeclump". Treeclump.png Unimplemented Items * The Bag is an item with artwork in the files. It was probably replaced by the Backpack. * The Bucket is an item with artwork in the files. A picture shows that Buckets were meant to be worn on the player's head. The texture was eventually used for the Bucket-o-poop. * There are inventory icons for dug up Cacti in the game files. * Clothes is an item with artwork in the files. A similar item, Cloth, was added in the Shipwrecked DLC. * Flour is an item with artwork in the files. It may be related to another unimplemented object, Wheat. * Phonograph Parts are items found in the game files. They can be spawned in via the console, but cannot be picked up or examined. Their spawn codes are "phonograph_gears", "phonograph_crank", "phonograph_cane" and "phonograph_box". * Records are items with artwork in the files. They may be related to the Phonograph object, found in the Epilogue of Adventure Mode. * The Scarecrow is an item/structure with artwork in the files. A similar structure, the Friendly Scarecrow, was added to Don't Starve Together in A New Reign. * The Snowball is an item with artwork in the files. It may be related to an unimplemented mob, the Snowman. Also, the Ice Flingomatic included in the Reign of Giants DLC throws snowballs. * The Stopwatch is an item with artwork in the files. It looks similar to the Compass. * Truffles are an item with artwork in the files. In the original concept, things would be bought from Pigs with Truffles. * There were inventory icons for a Bonesaw, an Orphan Cap, a Parchment and Stem Cells added to the game files of Don't Starve Together, but were since removed. Bag.png Bucket.png Hat bucket.png Dug Cactus.png Clothes.png Flour.png Phonograph_gears.png Phonograph_crank.png Phonograph_cane.png Phonograph_box.png Records.png Records 2.png Records 3.png Scarecrow.png Snowball.png Stopwatch build.png Stopwatch.png Truffle.png Bonesaw.png Orphan Cap.png Parchment.png Stem Cells.png Unused Textures * The Door is a structure with artwork in the files. Artworks for Moon Rock doors were added in the files of Don't Starve Together, while a similar structure, the Wood Gate, was added in A New Reign. * Keys and Locks are unused textures in the game files of Don't Starve Together. * There are textures for unbuilt and destroyed Pig Houses in the game files. * The Slipstor or Slip is an unimplemented Mob exclusive to Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. There were several artworks and animations showing that it was supposed to transform into a bigger/smaller version of itself. * The Snowman is an unimplemented mob that was supposed to spawn during Winter. Its texture sheet exists in the files. * The Tesla Tree used to be in development for the Reign of Giants DLC. Currently, it only exists in the game files as an unassembled TEX file. * Wheat is an item/object encountered in the game files. * There is a third state for Mushrooms in the inventory, next to their raw and cooked counterparts. Door 1.png Door 2.png Door Texture.png Doormoonrock.png Key Textures.png Lock Textures.png Pig House Unbuilt.png Pig House Rubble.png Slip.png Slipstor.png Slip Texture.png Slipstor Texture.png Snowman.png Tesla tree.png Tesla Tree Short.png Wheat build.png Unused Mushroom Inventory Icons.png Skins Concepts The following character portraits show Skins concepts that were found in the game files of Don't Starve Together and have not been implemented yet. The following Skins concepts were revealed during several of Klei Entertainment's weekly [https://www.twitch.tv/kleientertainment Rhymes with Play Twitch broadcast] in 2015 and 2016. However, these skins have not been implemented into Don't Starve Together yet. Trivia * The Tree Clump is included in the Screecher Mod for Don't Starve, made by Klei Entertainment. * The Tesla Tree was probably named after Tesla coils, high voltage transformers which in turn were named after their inventor Nikola Tesla.